


“Babe, chill.”

by 9eleanorsometimeswrites9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just... Smut, Masturbation, Nudes, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, like dude this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9eleanorsometimeswrites9/pseuds/9eleanorsometimeswrites9
Summary: “Have you considered that I’m driving?”“Have you considered that I’m horny?”-Or Grant is forced to go to a meeting and his girlfriend sends him a little incentive to come home sooner.





	“Babe, chill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh idk what this is but I’m judging you for reading it.

Grant was forced to go to _another_ meeting. He told Agent Coulson he wasn’t into the bureaucratic aspect of working for a government agency and he didn’t really see the point in sitting in but _no, Grant this is a dealbreaker we need to show countries that we are a united front._

He would usually be able to zone out and fake active listening but Coulson has recently found it keen to ask his opinion on topics. It was horrifying. 

The hypocrisy of actively trying to end his relationship yet trying to show other agencies that SHIELD has the approval of one of the best soldiers in the intelligence community? Grant wasn’t really fond of it.

Besides, the meetings, “accidentally,” fell on Friday nights which have always been and should always be date night with Skye. 

That’s another tactic Coulson has been using to eliminate their relationship. Mack said that he believes Coulson thinks if he eliminates opportunity for sex the relationship will fall apart.

Grant wondered if America should be worried that one of the biggest threat to their protection from other worlds is him having sex with the director’s protege. 

America should be worried.

He needed a cigarette. Or a Xanax. Or cocaine or whatever could keep his attention anywhere from having to be Coulson’s lapdog.

His phone buzzed. It was Skye _thank god_ maybe she could think of a way to get him out of this.

Grant casually checked the text before slamming his phone back down on his leg.

Oh dear. 

_Alright, Grant. It’s okay just try to focus on what Coulson is saying._

Grant couldn’t figure out what Coulson was saying. 

And his phone kept buzzing. He had to look again. He had to.

He snuck a peak at the latest text being sent. His girlfriend Skye was sitting astride his pillows in his apartment. There was lace and there was red and a _pornographic_ facial expression and his brain couldn’t work staring at it so he had to put it down again.

It’s not like he’s never seen photos of her like this but not when their boss was less than five feet away. And certainly not with her on top of his bed. And it’s not like he can’t keep his body under control he’s well into his thirties. He wasn’t horny, well he was but that wasn’t the main emotion he was feeling. Grant felt anger at Coulson for keeping him from this and he felt-

Another buzz.

“Is there something more important right now, Ward?” Coulson asked him before he could look at the text.

He said it polite enough and with a smile but Grant could see the daggers his eyes could shoot him down if Phil wanted to.

“Not more important, sir, but it _is_ necessary for me to step outside, is that okay?” Grant gave the most humble and innocent smile and he knew only Coulson could read the smugness in it.

“Please, take care of what you need to.” Checkmate.

Grant even shook a few hands on his way out. 

Might as well play the part.

As soon as the door was shut behind him he broke into a sprint towards his truck in the makeshift parking area the agents made. He couldn’t pull out his phone fast enough to give his full attention to the images of his girlfriend as soon as he slammed the door behind him.

Skye wasn’t wearing underwear. And that’s a whole thing by itself because she was right on his pillow but she was wearing this corset-type garment that covered her torso and breasts. Grant was wrong it wasn’t red it was more of a light brown but _Jesus Christ_ she was playing with herself in one of the photos. He scrolled to the most recent photo she sent and did a double take. 

She had a vibrator. Or a dildo or whatever it was Grant didn’t care about it’s exact function but wow was she actually about to fuck herself on his bed? Did he deserve this torture?

That photo was sent five minutes ago. He turned the ignition on and called her at the same time.  
“Please pick up. Please pick up.” Grant muttered to himself.

“I missed you.” He heard his girlfriend say as he sped out of the base. 

It’s not like he ever followed the law before so why _not_ get a speeding ticket.

“I fucking love you, Skye. But babe, chill.”

That got her to laugh but it seemed labored. He could hear a buzzing sound (So it _was_ a vibrator) and concluded that she was definitely masturbating.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes but feel free to tell me about what you’re doing right now.” He faked casualness, as if he wouldn’t accidentally get in a wreck due to his distracted driving.

“I love you too but I don’t-,” she moaned and Grant felt his soul leave his body, “have energy for talking right now.”

“You’re absolutely evil, you know that, right?”

He was down for teasing her and flirting until she orgasmed but he was interrupted by an incoming call.

“Hang on baby, incoming call.”

_Beep._

“What?” It came out a bit harsher than he meant it but Grant thought Coulson deserved it.

“Hey!” He hated that fake ass cheery voice. “The meetings over but I was just checking on you to make sure everything’s okay!”

“Not yet but it will be soon,” Grant knew if he said everything was fine Coulson would order him back to the base.

“Anything happen?” More fake concern.

“Yeah, Skye needed help with something.” 

That should shut him up. He hoped Phil knew what they were up to. It was obviously some gross male pride thing that his girlfriend would chew him out for but _fuck_ everything at this point. He had absolutely no respect for the director, no matter his title. It literally gave him joy to think of Coulson realizing that Grant disobeyed orders just to fuck his surrogate daughter. 

“Is she hurt? Should I send May?” There was a change in his tone.

“I think I can take care of her. Bye!” Grant hoped it pissed him off.

_Beep._

“Where were we?” He asked, trying to get back in the mood.

“I took a break because I didn’t want to come without you hearing me.”

Grant realized he was getting too close to a traffic cone and had to swerve to avoid hitting it.

“Have you considered that I’m driving?”

“Have you considered that I’m horny?”

“That is your own fault,” He argued, “You can’t just force me to get in a car accident because you stopped yourself from orgasming.”

“Fucking watch me. Why are you even arguing with me? I sent you nudes, you’re so ungrateful.”

“Because it turns you on when I’m an asshole.”

He heard a huff and after a beat of silence, the faint buzzing sound continued.

“Did you like them?”

Grant was at a red light so he let his eyes close briefly.

“I was in a meeting. I swear if Coulson looked over he could’ve seen them.”

He heard a breathy giggle.

“I thought you would’ve been eating dinner.” Skye admitted.

“I’m definitely gonna eat out now.” Grant quipped as he drove on. 

He was so close to his apartment.

“Yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“I thought the point was for you to come not to make fun of me.”

“I’m good at multitasking.”

But Grant heard her voice rise in pitch at the end of her sentence.

“Then fuck yourself harder,” He said, “Certainly that’s not the highest vibration you can handle.”

He heard some shuffling and the buzzing sound got louder.

“Happy?” Skye asked.

“Not if you’re still able to hold a phone.”

“It’s on speaker,” She was practically moaning her words, “I’m not holding it.”

“Good girl.”

He probably shouldn’t have said that. Grant doesn’t really get away with trying to be dominant when it comes to Skye. It’s not like he doesn’t try, he totally does, she’s just always made it clear the effort was equivalent to trying to walk on water.

But she said nothing so he decided to continue.

“I can’t believe this morning wasn’t enough,” He teased, “You must really want me if you’re asking for more after three rounds.”

She only hummed in response. Grant could see his driveway.

“You’re not gonna admit it?” He pressed, “That you want me so much you couldn’t wait the extra thirty minutes? You had to get my attention now.”

She started to breath in a familiar pattern telling him she was close.

“I mean it. Tell me right now, Skye.”

“Fuck, fine!” He heard her fall apart as soon as he cut off his engine.

Instead of greeting her right away, Grant listened to her moans as he sat in his truck, coaxing her through it.

When she was done, he started to head inside.

She was a sight on his bed. The dildo was glistening and still _on his pillow._ She had her legs spread and that corset thing was abandoned on the floor. He couldn’t wait to get started.

“I think it might be time to teach you a lesson.” Grant took off his tie, “Maybe about patience.”

The glare she shot him would’ve hurt a lesser man. He just shrugged it off while unbuttoning his shirt.

Skye snorted and offered her hand.

“More like you need to be put back in your place.”

He let her pull him down to her level.

Grant guessed he wouldn’t be allowed to take charge again any time soon.

“I love you, Skye.”

She seemed to be busy with biting his neck but she paused to grin at him.

“It’s ma’am to you.”

He rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._


End file.
